


Mona Lisa

by julie-yard (teh_jules)



Category: Southland
Genre: Body Worship, Breeding, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Interracial Relationship, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Russ really loves his Lyd, Russell is clearly a sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/julie-yard
Summary: Lyd and Russ make use of Christopher's naptime.





	Mona Lisa

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Mona Lisa' by Verse Simmons

 

 

 

Russ hadn't expected Lydia back so early. He noticed her shoes in the hall, her bag beside the drawer when he brought a sleeping Christopher over to his room. Babyswimming always made him sleepy.

 

 

 

He tiptoed over to the bedroom and put the baby-phone on his nightstand while looking at Lydia on the bed.

 

 

 

There was little that he liked more, than Lydia's half-naked curves tangled in the sheets of their bed. The picture she painted elicited an instant reaction. First there was a clenching of his heart and the warmth of happiness spreading through him. The second was the intake of breath before his abs tensed and his blood rushed down to fill his cock with blood.

 

 

 

One of her legs lay on top of the sheets. Even at thirty-seven she was still strong. He could imagine how her strong muscled calfs would feel under his touch.

 

 

 

He knew exactly how strong she was. Knew how it felt when she curled her legs around him to pull him closer, to feel him deeper.

 

 

 

He slid his finger underneath the sheet. Russ was not surprised to find her naked except for her panties underneath. There was a hitch in her breathing; she was awake. Smiling to himself, Russ pulled his hand back. He hurried to undress himself.

 

 

 

Thinking about all the ways he wanted to touch her.

 

 

 

This morning had been stressful. They had fooled around in the shower. Desperate for each other. But Christopher had woken up and wailed. It had been downhill from there.

 

 

 

But here they were again. Lydia was watching him in the bedroom mirror through half-lidded eyes. Her smile was soft-edged, lovely. What ever had happened this morning or at work didn't matter now. She would tell him later all about her day.

 

 

 

He climbed into bed with her and kissed a slow trail over her skin. Goosebumps rose under his lips. She sighed and mumbled something, wriggled under him. He pulled her closer.

 

 

 

Lydia made a sound that was half a sigh, almost a hum. He brushed her hair away from her nape to give this area the attention it deserved.

 

She stretched her neck to give him better access. Her eyes closed, her lips curved into a smug smile.

 

 

 

"What are you doing?" She buried her face in the pillow and groaned.

 

 

 

"How does it feel?" Russ suckled on her smooth skin.

 

 

 

Lydia made a soft sound and stretched her neck some more. After a while he began his journey downwards. He pressed open-mouthed kisses on her spine. Her body came up to meet him. 

 

 

 

She smelled like that coconut stuff she used to moisturize. The skin was silky under his probing lips and fingers. Underneath that artificial scent was her own, heady and sweet.

 

 

 

The soft moans she was still trying to stifle were driving him on. He wanted to hear her.

 

 

 

He pressed a kiss to the small of her back, before sitting up and removing the sheet from her body in an inelegant move. Her plain black panties were gone a few moments later.

 

 

 

Sitting between her splayed legs he could admire the view of her behind and her swollen labia. He stretched his hands out and put them on her butt. He wriggled both cheeks. He watched. Did it again.

 

 

 

His cock was as hard as a rock from the sight alone.

 

 

 

I am one lucky bastard, he thought dazed.

 

 

 

He started kneading her flesh, watching as she let him have his way with her.

 

 

 

She gave an indignant huff as the wriggling continued, but didn't comment. Women had no idea how much men loved this. She liked it, he knew. Liked it when he spread her to his eyes only, when he bent forward to taste her, to burry his face in her pussy.

 

 

 

But right now he only moved his finger down her cleft and parted her waiting flesh. The pink of her soft inside shone with wetness. Spreading the moisture onto his index and middle finger he found his way into her waiting body.

 

 

 

Stretching herself Lydia pushed back onto his fingers. Her breathing was picking up. His fingers slid in and out. The soft moans that left Lydias mouth made him pick up his speed. Her body rocked back to meet him. Watching her fuck herself like this made it hard to concentrate.

 

 

 

"You want to watch?" She pushed back hard this time. ",or are you actually going to help?"

 

 

 

She cast him a glance over her shoulder. There was a spark of unspoken challenge.

 

 

 

"Feeling bossy?" He gripped his dick with his other hand and palmed himself. Her eyes followed.

 

 

 

"I feel..." she ground herself back on his fingers and he could watch her pussy swallow both digits. She felt smooth and hot. Russ wanted to be inside of her. With heady eyes she watched what he did to his cock. "Needy."

 

 

 

"Needy? For what, baby?"

 

 

 

Lydia licked her lips but didn't answer.

 

 

 

He only gave her one finger now and she made a mewling noise of dissapointment. Her muscles clamped around his middle-finger, searching for more friction.

 

 

 

"Russ." It was a warning and it made his dick leak pre-cum over his knuckles.

 

 

 

"Yeah, baby?" The words sounded rough to his ears, chocked out of him.

 

 

 

"I need you. After this morning I need you to take care of me. Please."

 

 

 

There was a jolt of electricity running down his spine. Not quite sexual, rather a rush of intense emotion. His heart was soaring.

 

 

 

Those simple words wrecked him. Hearing her say it was still a surprise, a punch to the gut. It made his insides hot and he shivered. Sometimes he couldn't believe it. But she meant it.

 

 

 

Lydia needed him.

 

 

 

His own arousal made his mind focus only on one goal: To bury himself balls-deep inside her. Getting her to come. Spurting his seed deep into her. Trying to give her the baby he knew she wanted.

 

 

 

At this point he was an incoherent mess. Rubbing his cock between her pussy-lips, she pushed her hips upwards. Russ put a pillow underneath her hips to make her comfortable.

 

 

 

Falling forward unto one arm he slipped into her. She groaned and pushed against him, struggling even though there was no room for her to move around. She wanted to move, to speed things up. Lydia was impatient. Always so impatient.

 

 

 

He held her  firmly  in place, his hand curling around her hip. Not giving her any room to wriggle. Bending down he took his time to kiss her neck and her throat.

 

 

 

Sometimes she liked that he was in fact stronger than her. That he could flip her effortless. That he could hold her in place if he indeed wanted that. Most of the time he didn't though.

 

 

 

Most of the time he wanted to submit to her. He loved it when she took control. He loved it all. He loved it when she rode him hard and fast, while she threw her head back in orgasm. He loved it when she covered his body with hers while she took him slow and deep, peppering kisses over his face. There was something compelling about her taking what she wanted. When it came to Lyd he was a goner.

 

 

 

But today it was different. Today he wanted to own her.

 

 

 

Lydia was moaning now, pushing back against him as much as she could in her position. Whenever she sighed his name he drove himself home. Claiming her.

 

 

 

One of his large hands grabbed her breast and rubbed her dusty nipple. The little pebble of skin was rough and hard between his fingers.

 

She felt right in his hands. And it sounded good to hear her breathless repetition of his name.

 

 

 

In those moments he thought that she  was made  for him. That she was his, even though he knew he could never unravel all her mysteries. Still, his hindbrain thought she belonged to him and only him.

 

 

 

That all the others may have had a part in her past but he was the man in her life now. The man she had chosen to spend her days and nights with. The father she had chosen to raise her son. The man she decided was worthy of giving her another child.

 

 

 

As long as she would have him, he would stay and show her how much he loved her. Every day, treating her with respect and love as she deserved.

 

 

 

Their panting had grown louder. The odor of their bodies joining had grown stronger, too. It made his mouth water. He licked her neck, nibbled, suckled. She tasted of salt and the bitter residue of moisturizer.

 

 

 

Her body was restless under him now. Pressing against him, around him as if it could never be enough. Bucking her hips as if she was begging him to fuck her harder and deeper.

 

 

 

Lydia's inner muscles started to convulse around him. Oh, she was so hot around him, gripped him, massaged him. He reached down between their bodies to rub her clit in rough circles.

 

 

 

Lydia threw her head back and screamed. He fucked her through her orgasm. Her beautiful face showed him every bit of pleasure he caused her.

 

 

 

Her legs were shaking now, but he held her in place. There was no way for her to get away from the pleasure. Her body couldn't seem to decide if she wanted him to keep going or stop.

 

 

 

"Too sensitive..." she rasped but slid back on his cock anyway.

 

 

 

"Want to come in you, Lyd."

 

 

 

"Yes. Come on, now. Come on."

 

 

 

Russ let go and gave into it, lost himself into her. Only a few strokes more and he came. He buried his face in the crook of her neck while his semen shot into her. The feeling was satisfying and calming all at once. He let it wash over himself.

 

 

 

It took him some time until he noticed that he had collapsed on top of her.

 

 

 

Lydia was rubbing his back.

 

 

 

" 'msorry" he mumbled and turned them around. Lydia rubbed her cheek alongside his jaw.

 

 

 

"Everything's good." she replied and gave a hmm sound of satisfaction.

 

 

 

"This your lunch break?"

 

 

 

"No, I took half a day off."

 

 

 

"You missed me that much?"

 

 

 

" Maybe ."

 

 

 

Her eyes said something different. The warm brown depth showing him all he needed to know. His heart startled and pounded a few beats stronger. A few years ago he would've been hard again. His cock twitched.

 

 

 

Lydia's eyebrows rose, the smile on her lips was smug and teasing at once. Then she sighed.

 

 

 

"I have to take a shower."

 

 

 

"Do that."

 

 

 

"You should take one too."

 

 

 

"Christopher will be awake in a moment."

 

 

 

"Suit yourself."

 

 

 

His eyes followed her all the way to the bathroom. She was a sight to behold. Well rounded down to her sexy butt, with his seed running down the insides of her thighs. He wanted to lick it away. To take her again.

 

 

 

He sighed and listened to the sound of the water hitting the tiles. He was out of bed a moment later, taking the babyphone with him into the bathroom. One had to seize the day and all that.

 

 

 

And anyway this shower couldn't get worse than the one this morning.

 

 

 

When he could make out her soft silhouette against the glass every other thought was gone. He got into the stall and reached for her, desperate to touch her.

 

 

 

Lydia turned to him.

 

 

 

Her smirk made him huff a laugh, she looked as if she was the cat and he the cream. She came to him and rubbed her front  enticingly  against him. He held her safe in his arms, content and with aching tenderness.

 

 

 

A sigh escaped her lips as if she too experienced too many emotions.

 

 

 

They stood like that for some time.


End file.
